Forget Girls
by PassingShadow
Summary: Naruto is bi, and he always tops, nothing could ever change that. Till he meets a sexy black haired man who proves just how wrong the blonde really is. AU. One Shot.


**Rating: **M, swearing, and lots of hot sex. :D

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, meaning a Seme Sasuke and a Naruto that isn't use to being 'bottom'.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Summary: **Naruto is bi, and he always tops, nothing could ever change that. Till he meets a sexy black haired man who proves just how wrong the blonde really is. AU.

**A/N: **Well that was the first ever yaoi that I have ever written, this was an idea that got stuck in my head, and it wouldn't go, so I wrote it out. I struggled with the title, I still don't like it. I may change or if I'm too lazy I might just leave it the way it is.  
><em><span>Edited: <span>_I made a few minor changes to the grammar and sentence structure.

**Forget Girls**

A blonde man walked down the busy street, a breeze blew past, ruffling his hair. He was simply dressed, wearing light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and was carrying two heavy brown bags. He had headphones tucked into his ears, causing him to bounce his head every now and then to a beat. He took a quick turn and entered a small pub that was at the end of the street. Once inside, he pulled out the headphones and jogged up to the counter, he dumped the bags onto it. Just as he did, another man came out from the door behind the counter that led to the office. The man had black hair that fell just above his eyes. The man saw the bags, he looked at the blonde and grinned, "I see you're back in one piece. You sure you didn't forget anything this time Naruto?"

This caused the blonde to glare at him, "I hope so, and even if I did, _you're_ going to get it, I'm not going back again. I don't think I'll survive a third hug from Gai."

Gai was the guy who ran the local convenience store a couple blocks down, he wasn't a bad guy, in fact he was really friendly. That was the problem. He used to own a karate dojo up until a few years ago, which meant he had way too much energy for a normal person. He put the 'bear' in bear hugs. Naruto had already made a trip in the morning but turned out he forgot some food, which meant he had had to go back, and now the blonde wasn't sure if he could live through another of one of Gai's show of affection, his back felt was already stiff.

Naruto looked at the black haired man who was now sifting through the bags, taking out the different beer bottles, and decorations. "Need any help with those?"

The always smiling man now frowned, "No...But you forgot the ramen. How the hell can _you_ forget ramen?"

Blue eyes widened as he slapped his forehead, "Shit! I knew I was missing something." He looked at the other and shrugged, "Gai was in the aisle, I had to work my way around him. Sorry Sai." He grinned, "Say hi to him from me though."

The black haired sighed, and shook his head, "At least put all this stuff up while I'm gone. It's bad enough I'm stuck helping you." He checked his phone before walking out.

Naruto watched his friend go, and felt a twinge of guilt, maybe he should've double checked if he forgot something, after all Sai was helping out even though he didn't have to. Naruto had met the black haired man at university, they had ended up as roommates. So naturally they had become quite close during those years, Naruto had to admit, Sai was a great friend, even if he was a little creepy at times.

Even after university they both moved back to their home town, and both of them still met up nearly every weekend, and up until recently, they had shared the same apartment. Though Naruto finally bought his own one, because his got tired of Sai and his clean freak tendencies. Sai had opened up a small art studio where he displayed his work, while Naruto managed to open up this small bar two years ago, Sai had helped pay for it as his 24th birthday gift.

Naruto stood with the banner, needing to put it up. He found a ladder in the supply room, and dragged it across to the main alcove of the bar, getting on top, he struggled for a few minutes, but after stabbing his thumb twice, he finally managed to get the thing up. He climbed back down and looked up at the white banner which had the words, 'CONGRATULATIONS!' printed across it in big green letters.

He had reserved a small engagement party of some sort for the evening, a friend of the couple wanted to treat them to dinner, so they had called up to book the bar for tonight, it was good money so Naruto agreed, though of course, he was now stuck with the stupid job of the decorations.

A vibration brought Naruto out of his thoughts, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, it was from Sai. _Next time you forget something, I will kill you. You fucking owe me blondie._ He grinned, looks like Sai met Gai then.

By the time Sai came back, Naruto had covered the inside of his bar with various colours of balloons and other decorations, the counter and other table tops had a small trays of snacks. Everything looked ready for the night. He stood in the doorway, looking around, he whistled once, "Whoa, not bad."

The blonde nodded once before slumping down in the nearest chair, head resting on the counter, "I'm exhausted, you got any extra ramen?"

Sai simply smiled, and shook his head, coming up to the blonde he pulled out a packet of instant ramen, "Let me heat it up, you need a break. Gotta hand it to you, didn't think you could pull this off."

The two of them spent the next half an hour enjoying their food, they just sat back and talked about the evening to come, well Naruto talked, Sai mostly listened, commenting every now and then. Naruto swallowed a big helping of ramen, "Hey, you mind coming today? I don't want to be caught off guard if there's a big rush."

"Do you really need me because of the rush or you want me as your wingman. Again."

The blonde grinned, "Come on! It'll be fun, think of the girls!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sai.

This caused the other to look at Naruto, "Aren't my type."

Naruto laughed, that was the understatement of the year, considering Sai was as gay as they came, not that he was bothered by it, he was into guys too. He had first found out about Sai in university when he had come back to the room one night after a party, and his friend had been _entertaining_ a guest. That was one hell of a shock, but Naruto could see why guys would be interested in his friend, he was good looking, his pale skin, and dark eyes. He was wearing a tight black fitted t-shirt, and black jeans. Course, Naruto wasn't gay per say, he was a bisexual, there was nothing like chasing skirts once in a while, he'd spent enough time doing it with his friend Kiba as a kid.

When Sai had first found out that Naruto was bi, he hadn't left him alone, and after weeks of dodging his lingering eyes and choking on his one liners, the blonde had punched Sai. Hard. The guy had a black eye for the next two weeks, but he had gotten the message, and had left Naruto alone, he hardly did any of that stuff to Naruto anymore, mostly. The blonde just wasn't comfortable with seeing his black haired friend as anything more then...well, a friend.

A small wave of a hand brought Naruto out of his thoughts, "I knew you had a short attention span, but this is ridiculous."

A roll of blue eyes, "Oh shut up. What were you saying?"

Sai made a face, "I was just saying I don't want to."

The blonde whined, "Aw come on! It won't be that bad. You should get with a girl once Sai, they aren't that bad."

Sai raised an eyebrow and had an amused look on his face, "No, bi's just use girls as a back up because they aren't ready to admit their gay. When bi's find the right guy, they turn into gays."

It was Naruto's turn to make a face, "Who are you? Oprah?"

The raven shrugged, "Yea well, for your case, you're probably bi because you only ever get to top if it's a girl."

Watching the blonde choke on his food, Sai chuckled, not before noticing the blush spill on his cheeks, Naruto looked up, his skin a bright red, "Screw you! I'll have you know I top all the fucking time." And it was no lie, Naruto always topped, guy or girl.

The other just stood up and shrugged, he picked up his things and headed towards the door, he knew how pissed off his friend got when he ignored him, just as he got to the door, he dodge to the left and looked back noticing that Naruto had one hand raised and his ramen bowl was now in pieces next to Sai's feet, grinning he called out, "Being bottom can't be _that_ bad...then again, I wouldn't know, I always top." He slipped out, hearing another bang against the door, Sai headed back home before he got injured.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of his mirror, it was already seven in the evening, and he still had another hour before the guests would arrive. He looked at his reflection, black jeans, trainers and an orange jacket worn casually atop a dark fitted shirt. Naruto grinned at himself, knowing that he would have more than a few ladies glancing his way. His hair was messy as usual, he had never been able to tame it, no matter how many times he brushed it or used gel. The spikes would fall around his face and stayed that way, he just stopped bothering.

Checking his watch once, Naruto grabbed his keys and headed out to the bar. Today was going to turn out to be awesome, he could just feel it. It took the blonde fifteen minutes to walk down to his bar, his eyes widened when he recognised the two people standing outside the door. One was a woman in a black knee length dress, her dark hair had been pulled up into a bug, leaving her fringe to fall right above her lavender eyes, the brunette man with her had a simple pair of jeans, but he had a white dress up shirt and a black blazer with one arm around the woman. His once tattooed cheeks were clear and smooth.

Naruto approached them, and grinned at the two, "Actually show up early? What have you done with Kiba?"

The two looked at him, the brown haired man widened his eyes and grinned as well, "Naruto! Is that you? What are you doing here?" The two shared a big friendly hug.

"Course it's me! The bar you're standing outside of?" He pointed to the door, "Yup, it's mine, come on in." He unlocked the door and let the couple, he jerked his chin towards the man's cheeks, "Dude what happened to your tattoos?" He looked at the woman, "Finally got him to look like a normal person Hinata?" This earned him a whack at the back of his head, "Guess you couldn't control his violence." Another whack. He grinned, "But really it's great seeing you guys, you look stunning Hinata."

The woman smiled and nodded, once the door was unlocked, Naruto flicked on the lights and lead the two inside. They told him that they knew the engaged couple, in fact, it was Hinata's cousin. His name was Neji and so obviously they were invited to the dinner. By that time Sai had showed up, he was wearing something very similar to what he had earlier that day, Naruto almost shook his head, no one had as much black in their wardrobe as Sai. They talked for a few minutes, before the others started to show up.

The guests for the event began to pour in after that. There were a few couples but it was mostly guys, with a few girls. Once the all came in, they were escorted to tables where they started chatting excitedly, about the wedding and how cute the engaged couple was.

After another fifteen minutes passed, the bubbly atmosphere growing, when once again another couple entered, Kiba pointed out that it was in fact Neji, Hinata's older cousin. The man's hair was long, he was wearing trousers and a plain white button up shirt. He held the door open for a brown haired girl to walk in, she had her hair pulled up into two buns, she was wearing a maroon dress with heels. She thanked the man, before turning to the rest and smiled happily. As Tenten, Hinata informed Naruto of her name, approached, he noticed she had a large diamond on her left ring finger, they all gathered around the couple and congratulated them on the good news.

Naruto waited for half an hour, to make sure everyone had exchanged greetings, before he started serving the drinks and food, he noticed a few cute girls, after everyone had settled onto their tables, the blonde went to join his friend behind the drinks counter. He heard the bell of the entrance chime as two women walked in. Naruto's eyes widened, one was a blonde woman who had on an eye-catching chinese style purple shirt with a white skirt, and she had clipped up her fringe up so it wasn't falling into her eyes. After pleasant greetings, she introduced herself and sat near Sai, much to his discomfort. But Naruto hadn't been staring at the woman named Ino, he had been staring at her friend, Sakura, who had short hair, dyed a light shade of pink, it fell around her face. She was wearing a white dress that fell just above her knees. She looked beautiful.

Naruto watched her come up to the counter after she congratulated the couple, he gave her one of his classic charming smiles, "Hey, what could I get you this evening?"

She returned his smile with one of her own, "I don't know, something light, bubbly though."

He grinned, "I got just the thing." He pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured her a glass, pushing it across he winked at her, "On the house." The woman blushed and took the drink, thanking him. Oh yes, Naruto definitely liked being bi.

The rest of the evening was filled with, laughter, drinks, embarrassing stories about the groom, and more drunken laughter. Naruto was still standing behind the counter, which was in the corner of the bar, he was giving a few more drinks to Sai and Kiba, while Hinata, Ino and Sakura had gone to freshen up in the ladies room. Naruto kept staring at Kiba's cheeks, "Man your face looks weird without your tattoo's, why'd you get rid of them?"

The brunette paused from drinking his beer, he let out a small burp before he shrugged, "Have you met Hinata's family? They thought she was only dating me because she was going through a rebellious phase. So when things got more serious, I kinda had to do it to show how serious I was. But dude it totally worked, come on! We're married." He smiled sheepishly at his friend, and it was true, Naruto had been the best man at the wedding.

Sai took another shot of whisky, he was probably the only person Naruto knew that had such a high tolerance of alcohol. He looked at Kiba and smirked, "Sounds like you got whipped."

The man just looked at the raven and growled, "I'm _not_ whipped."

Naruto also grinned, "Sounds like something a whipped man would say."

The growl got louder, "Shut up. At least I get laid. When the last time you got any?"

"And topped." Interjected Sai.

Naruto frowned at the two, but it disappeared as he saw Sakura come out of the washroom followed by Hinata and Ino, he grinned at his friends, "I agree it's been a while...but! With the way things are going, it'll probably be tonight." Waggling his eyebrows at his friends, he stopped just as the girls joined them.

Hinata settled herself onto her husband's lap, while Ino sat much too close to Sai for his liking, when he heard the quiet snort from Naruto, he gave the blonde his worst glare but it only encouraged the Naruto. Sakura went to join the blonde behind the counter. She looked up at his amused face, "What's so funny?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing" He quickly changed the topic, "So how's the night going for you then?"

Sakura sighed, "It would be better, but one of Neji's old school friends keeps trying to talk to me, I think his name was Lii? Le? Something like that."

"Oh! I know him, he's a weird fucker." Kiba commented, not before he got a disapproving frown from Hinata, he winced when he saw her face, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Sai and Naruto shared a look before smirking into their drinks. It was then the chatter of guests dulled, everyone turned towards the entrance as someone began to walk in. Sakura was the first to comment, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know...I thought Tenten said everyone was here." The blonde shut his mouth when he saw the man.

He was tall, gifted with a lean build and well toned muscles, Naruto noticed his pale skin, which was a contrast to his midnight hair, and black eyes. The man was wearing fitted black jeans with an equally fitted white t-shirt, not to mention that black leather jacket. His hair had been spiked carefully around the back. The blonde tried not to lick his lips, this guy was _smokin_.

"Sasuke!" Whispered the pink haired woman next to Naruto, he turned to look at her as she went around the counter to greet him.

Even Ino left her seat to greet the man, Sai let out a sigh as she left but Naruto just stared, who was that? He saw the man called Sasuke glance at him, so he quickly looked down at his drink, Naruto looked up to see Sai staring at him, he just shrugged and said, "Man there goes me getting laid."

The black haired man grinned, "You could still get laid."

"Fuck off Sai." He winced when he saw the frown present on Hinata's face, he quickly mumbled an apology, which was followed closely by a snort from Kiba.

Just then Tenten and Neji walked up to the bar, Hinata blushed before she quickly slid off Kiba's lap and took up a seat beside him. Naruto grinned at Neji, "Congratulations! So when's the big day?"

It was Tenten who replied, "We're thinking of a summer wedding. Oh! And it'll be a destination wedding, so some place like Hawaii or-"

"England." Said Neji, "The one thing I want a say in is the location, it's in England."

Kiba snorted, "Good luck with that man, wait till two weeks before, it's like your living with Godzilla." He laughed, but it quickly died down from the looks he was received from the two women.

Tenten turned to Hinata, "How far in advance did you have book the hotel? And what about the florist? Did you get fresh flowers or were they artificial?"

The dark haired woman thought about it for a minute, "Hotel stuff should be done _months_ before, if I were you I'd already start that now, as for the flowers I went with natural, wait, I think I still have the contacts somewhere at home, in fact I'm sure Ino would know, she owns a few flower shops, and helped me out." She got up went towards the blonde woman busy chatting with Sasuke, who didn't seem very interested. When Hinata whispered into Ino's ear, the blonde woman smiled and pulled Tenten and Hinata towards a table in the corner so they could discuss the wedding matters. Naruto watched Sakura join the woman telling them which flowers to get.

The four boys looked at each other and quietly laughed at the girls, Kiba poked Neji in the ribs, "Get ready man, _that_ is what you are going to be listening to 24/7 until the wedding."

Neji made a face, "Please tell me it doesn't get worse."

The brunette grinned, "_Much_ worse. Wait till the dress fittings start."

The other just groaned and slipped onto his seat, "I think I need a drink. Something light though, I still need to drive back tonight."

Naruto laughed but he complied, he moved along the counter to grab the glass and he decided that a good old beer would be good for the soon-to-be groom. He paused as he watched Sasuke sit at the other end of the bar, away from everyone. Black eyes met blue, Naruto quickly looked away, as he was about to turn away completely he heard a voice call out, "Hey bar tender, can I get something to drink?" The blonde paused, his voice sent a jolt through Naruto, it was soft, deep and curt.

He turned around and nodded, "Sure, I'll be there in a sec." He congratulated himself for keeping a steady voice. He went back to Neji and handed him his drink, who gratefully took a sip. Just then a loud noise erupted from the group of men sitting on a table, the guys had turned on the TV that was mounted on the wall and were watching a football match.

Kiba's eyes widened, shouting across the room "Hey that's the Man U vs. Man City match! Why'd you not call me?" He turned back to the Sai, "You so gotta watch this, I have a feeling it's going to be good." He grabbed his arm and dragged him across, Neji looked at Naruto and shook his head, but he was quickly taken away by Tenten who wanted his opinion on colour schemes. Naruto froze as he watched Neji join the ladies.

Wait. That left Naruto alone with _him_. Brilliant. He turned back and was about to walk towards the guy, but he saw the raven look at him, and for the first time he suddenly felt very nervous. Sasuke's eyes were still on him which made the blondes' nerves only get worse, as if reading his thoughts, Sasukes' lips quirked, slightly, but Naruto saw it. He also saw the raven now walking towards the counter, he took a seat and leaned forward. His smirk still present, "How about that drink...?" He left it open as a question for the blonde's name.

Naruto smiled nervously, _get a grip and stop acting like a fucking girl_, he scolded himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered "Naruto, and what'd you want to drink?"

The raven shrugged, "Whatever, I don't mind."

Naruto decided it was a good old beer for him too, he didn't want to completely buzz the guy, that meant he would have to get the guy back home, and that would be too might lead to _other_ things. Or maybe Naruto should do exactly that. He pushed the glass towards the other, he felt fingers brush over his. The blonde quickly pulled his hand away, and looked up at the raven to see if he had done that on purpose, Sasuke's face gave nothing away. The man took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving Naruto, it made the blonde shuffle on his feet.

"So how do you know Neji and Tenten? An old friend of theirs?" He reached up once more to rub the back of his head when he didn't get an answer, something he did when he was nervous.

The raven put his drink down and shrugged, "My family is close to the Hyuuga's, so I had to attend, it's more of politics rather than friendship." He leaned back slightly in his seat, the movement drew the attention of blue eyes to the guys chest, they dropped even lower to the hem line of his shirt just above- A cough made the blonde jump looking back up to see an amused expression on the guys face, Naruto couldn't hold back the blush that spread across his face. Surprisingly the raven chose not to comment on it, "So how about you? You looked like you knew the Hyuuga's too."

The blonde laughed, "Ah no, I don't know the couple per say, but I know Neji's cousin-in-law, is that what you call it?" He paused to think, "Whatever, Kiba and I go way back."

The raven raised an eyebrow, "You're friends with loudmouth over?" As if on cue, Kiba howled across the room as his team scored.

Naruto grinned, "Yup, and believe it or not, Kiba's nothing compared to how loud I am."

Sasuke actually chuckled, "Of course you are." He looked up at the blonde, "Well that's good to know. Does that mean you're just as childish too?"

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, but then he grinned, "Yup, pretty much, though girls think it's adorable at times. Works like a charm." He laughed, he stopped awkwardly when he noticed the other man wasn't laughing, a neutral expression on his face.

The raven shrugged, "Not like it helps, they aren't my type."

Naruto widened his eyes, this guy just admitted he was _gay_. He quickly composed himself praying Sasuke hadn't noticed it, instead he decided to just grin, "That's cool, I don't have a preference." Shit, did that just sound like he was hitting on the raven? By the smirk on Sasuke's face, it obviously did.

"If you've slept with guys, how can you still like girls?" asked the raven, looking genuinely curious.

Naruto blushed, and waved his hand, "What's wrong with having no preference? I like girls too, okay? In fact it would take someone really fucking special to change that." The blonde froze, he did _not_ just say that. _What the hell was wrong with me today?_

Sasuke smirked, and nodded, he raised his glass, "Thanks for the drink, I'll see you later Naruto." The guy's voice went straight to Naruto's pants, gripping the edge of the counter very tightly, he loved the way Sasuke made his name sound, the way it just rolled off his tongue, as if he said all the time. He watched the raven walk back to his table.

The rest of the evening was a mixture of nervousness and excitement, he could feel the eyes of the Sasuke guy on him, and he loved every minute of it. Knowing he had the guys attention, the only problem was, his jeans were getting just a little tight for him. He served a few rounds of drinks, apparently Man U wasn't doing too well against City, and Tenten had narrowed down her flower choices to 7...for now according to Neji.

Naruto was picking up all the empty glasses around the room, he turned and realised that Sasuke had finished his drink. The blonde unconsciously licked his lips as he made his way to the raven, he could feel the tension between the two. As he went to pick up the glass, he felt onyx eyes on his jeans, he swallowed, _please don't notice, please don't notice_.

"That looks painful." Commented an amused Sasuke. _Shit_. The blonde looked up and nervously laughed, before he could say anything his armed was yanked forward, and Naruto felt a hot breath on his ear. "I can help you out. _If_ you want." His arm was let go, and with that the black haired man was walking towards the exit, he looked back at the blonde and smirked, the door swung close as he left.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the door, then back at the empty seat. _Shit!_ That guy was crazy, but Naruto was crazier for wanting to follow him. He looked at the crowd hoping no one noticed, luckily no one seemed to have. Naruto froze and tried not to groan when he saw his black haired friend staring at him with a smile on his face. Sai had seen everything. _Aw Shit!_ He paused when his friend moved his hand in a motion that said, shoo. He was about to ask if he was sure, but noticing how painfully tight his jeans had become, he gave his friend a grateful smile, and walked towards the door. Sai could close up after the party finished.

Naruto had barely set his foot outside before he was slammed into wall, the breeze of the night brushing past him, and a heavy weight was pressed against him, the warmth of heavy breathing hot on his neck. "Took you long enough." Sasuke was a good foot taller than Naruto, completely towering over the blonde.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt teeth scrape his neck, followed by a wet tongue, he groaned at the pressure. "_Fuck_." This wasn't happening, he had never felt so turned on in his life.

There was a chuckle, "If you insist." The mouth moved up towards to the blondes jaw, pressure was applied, and the blonde felt his skin being sucked. After a minute, Sasuke pulled his head back and stared at the darkening hickey. He smirked, as much as he wanted to carry on, he didn't think the blonde would appreciate them continuing this on the street where everyone could see. He leaned back and whispered to the blonde, "You wanna continue this at your place or mine?" feeling the blonde shiver underneath him.

Naruto looked up at onyx eyes, his breathing quickened, he was finding it hard to think coherently, and they hadn't even done anything. He grunted out his out his address, "Just hurry the fuck up."

Sasuke smirked again, but grabbed the blondes' wrist and hurried down the streets, it wasn't very far. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time the raven had seen the blonde, he had seen him two years ago at the other Hyuuga's wedding, but the way he had been off flirting with all the ladies, there was no way in hell Sasuke thought the blonde was into guys. Even after that he just couldn't forget the blonde, he couldn't even have sex without thinking of the dumbass. That's why he had showed for the Hyuuga's dinner tonight, only for a chance to see the blonde again. He hadn't planned to jump the guy, who jumps a straight guy? But things were different now, the ball was in his fucking court. Blue eyes had practically glued themselves to Sasuke since the moment he walked in.

Reaching the blondes apartment, the raven fished out the keys from Naruto's pocket, earning him a gasp and another groan. God this guy was addictive and they hadn't even had a full conversation yet. He unlocked the door and once again Naruto was slammed against another wall in the entry way.

"Ouch. What the hell is-?" Before he could finish he felt the pressure of lips, biting and sucking all over his neck, he moaned at the feeling, throwing his arms around the others neck, he rubbed his hips harshly against Sasuke. Naruto heard a growl from the other man before he was pulled away from the wall. There was a rustle of clothing, the blonde noticing his jacket had been roughly jerked away from him. He gasped as he felt a grip on his crotch. His breath hitched as he felt the warmth of Sasuke's fingertips through the cloth. He rested his head on the others' shoulders. "S-Shit Sasuke." He breathed, "Bedroom. Now."

"_Fuck_." Muttered the raven, "Say that again."

Naruto looked up, "Sasuke." His mouth was attacked once more, teeth piercing his skin as it was roughly pulled on by the other. Pale hands moved to the blonde's ass, gripping hard. The blonde threw his legs around the others waist, making both men hiss at the friction caused. Sasuke easily manoeuvred through the house, reaching the bedroom quickly, he dropped Naruto onto the bed, he quickly got rid of his own shirt before dropping down on top of the blonde.

Naruto took in a deep breath when he felt the cold air brush past his stomach as Sasuke lifted his shirt. He felt the heat of the ravens' fingertips as they circled his stomach. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow when he noticed a black swirly design on the blondes skin. "Nice tattoo." He muttered bending down so that his lips were pressed against the design. Blue eyes widened as fingers slipped inside the hem of his boxers, he let out a loud moan as felt them trace along the length of his aching erection. Naruto gripped his sheets and whined when he felt those same fingers pull away.

Pale fingers roughly grabbed the fabric of Naruto's jeans and boxers and tugged them off before carelessly throwing them aside. Sasuke brought his lips back to the blondes stomach, his breath ghosting over the skin. Naruto moaned, and threw his head back, they fucking needed to speed things up. He grabbed pale shoulders pulling the other up and roughly kissing him.

The raven pulled away only to rip off the blondes shirt, before his lips reattached themselves to the blondes neck. He smiled when he heard Naruto's uneven breathing, it was music to his ears. His lips slowly worked their way down, kissing and biting every inch of skin they could find. They then attached themselves to blondes' right nipple, Sasuke scraped his teeth across it over and over until he heard Naruto whimper. He sucked it and lapped it with his tongue till he could feel it become stiff, pulling away he blew on it softly, and chuckled when he heard a hiss from above him "F-ucking hurry _up_."

Sasuke pulled away undoing his own jeans and boxers, quickly getting rid of them, he looked down at the blonde who had his legs spread, eyes closed, the tint of a blush covering his cheeks. The image went straight to his groin and he felt himself grow closer to the edge. He brought his face in between Naruto's legs, kissing the toned thighs, earning another grunt from the blonde.

Pale fingers gripped tanned hips, Sasuke brought his mouth up to the weeping cock and engulfed it. Blue eyes rolled back, and Naruto threw his head back and cried out, "Oh God. _Sasu_-_ke_." He gripped the sheets as he felt the movement of a tongue swirl around his member. This wasn't like anything Naruto had felt before, Sasuke pretended to swallow which made Naruto yell out, he instinctively thrust his hips up but the grip on his hips held him in place, he groaned loudly as he felt teeth scraping his weeping erection. Another roll of a tongue and Naruto had his head thrown back, his eyes clenched shut, he was on the edge, any second now he would be- Blue eyes widened, whimpering as all pressure left his member, hazy blue eyes met onyx, "_Why?_" he whined.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, "Ask me."

Naruto hissed, "Please Sasuke..._Please_!" He threw his head from side to side, "J-ust suck me!" He was begging like a _girl_, this guy was not good for his health, his breathed hitched as a tongue traced its way along the pulsing vein under the erect member, moaning as it was once again covered by the ravens mouth, who groaned once, the vibrations caused the blonde shut his eyes tightly and yell out as he found his release.

Sasuke swallowed the thick liquid, licking his lips when he finished, he looked back up at the blonde who had perspiration covering every inch of his body, Naruto was breathing heavily, that had been one of the most intense orgasms in his life. Lazily looking up at Sasuke he smiled. He could see Sasuke still was nowhere near done, he pointed towards the bedside table. The raven complied, finding a small tube of lube in the drawer, he poured quite a generous amount on his fingers.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs further apart, creating some room, he roughly kissed Naruto just as he slipped one finger into the blonde. From the way muscles tightened around his finger, and his tongue nearly being ripped out, the raven guessed Naruto was telling the truth about not being the bottom. "Shit, I'm sorry, just wait." he muttered kissing the others forehead. He slipped a second finger inside, he got a gasp from Naruto as the blonde adjusted to unnatural feeling. Sasuke made a scissor motion with his fingers, brushing something which made the blonde yell out loudly, holy shit this guy _was_ louder than Kiba.

He added a third finger, and felt the blondes muscle readjust themselves as they got use to the sensation. He pumped them for a little while, trying to ease as much of Naruto's discomfort as possible, he heard a grunt from the blonde's lip, "Sasuke! Ju-st do it."

The raven chuckled, but gently kissed the blonde, he pulled back and mimicked the blonde's grin, "Just trying to help you out, since you're new to this." He loved how the blonde's skin turned a darker shade of red.

There was mumbled, "Fuck you."

Pulling his fingers out, Sasuke poured some lube around his erection, coating it, finishing quickly, he held onto the blondes' thighs, pushing them apart ever so slightly. Sasuke took in a breath, "If you insist." And thrust into Naruto, who scrunched his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke watched red spread across the blonde's cheeks and neck, bending down to lick the others earlobe, breathing heavily he whispered, "No fucking girl could ever make you feel like this. _Shit_." Pulling out his thrust back in, hitting the blonde's prostate to emphasis his words, Naruto whined and arched his back, fisting his fingers into black hair, nodding eagerly.

Sasuke hooked his arms under Naruto's knees, placing them over his shoulder, trying to get some more room. He pulled out and slammed back in, god! He was trying to be gentle, but the way the blonde was reacting, it was becoming so difficult. Something about Naruto made Sasuke a little crazy. He felt the legs that were on his shoulders pull him down, the blonde had a death grip on the sheets, his knuckles white, crying out in a loud moan, "_f-aster_!" In the little time that had past Naruto's member had once again become erect. The raven complied, speeding up his thrusts, he reached down to brush his fingers along the blonde's length teasingly.

Sasuke grunted as he hit the blonde's prostate a few more times, he was so close, he tugged on Naruto's member, earning a loud mewl and fisted hands in his hair. The blonde arched his back pressing their sweaty chests together, legs now wrapped around Sasuke's waist, squeezing hard, Naruto threw his head back and closing his eyes as he found his release, he screamed "Sa-suke!"

The raven growled when he felt the tightening of the blonde's muscles around his length, groaning, he too found his release inside the blonde. He collapsed on top of the other, choosing to kiss Naruto, it wasn't forceful or demanding, it was extremely affectionate and when they finished, Sasuke whispered, "Mine."

Both boys said nothing after that as they lay basking in the aftermath of one of the best sex rounds either of them had ever experienced, Sasuke readjusted himself so he was now lying on the bed and not crushing the blonde. Naruto turned, resting his head on the other's shoulder, a rather feminine position but Naruto didn't feel strange, it felt natural, he sighed "_That_...was intense."

Sasuke though tired had enough energy to chuckle, "That's one way of saying it."

Naruto kissed the pale man's shoulder, and grinned, "Well it's final." An eyebrow was raised, he laughed, "I'm gay."

Sasuke smirked, "Liked being bottom that much?"

A loud smack was heard as the raven was hit by the blonde.


End file.
